


Sharing Is Caring

by tabbytabbytabby



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Bad Days, First Kiss, Fluff, Grumpy Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Rain, Ramen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26181625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Stiles is having the worst day in the history of days. He hasn't slept in what feels like days. Finals are coming up. And now he's out of food and caffeine. All he wants when he walks into the grocery story is some Mt. Dew and ramen. The problem is, there's only one thing of ramen left, and he's not the only one after it.
Relationships: Theo Raeken/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57
Collections: Steo Back2School Day 2020, Teen Wolf Bingo





	Sharing Is Caring

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Steo Back2School Day and the College AU spot fo Teen Wolf Bingo.

Stiles has decided that today is the worst day in the history of days when he steps into the supermarket. It's pouring down rain, and of course his jeep wouldn't start, which meant he had to walk the almost mile from his apartment to the store. Sue, he could have just stayed home. That would have been logical. 

But he hasn't slept in what feels like days, and he's in desperate need of caffeine and some food that isn't Doritos. So he trudged through the downpour to the store, only to be glared at by one of the employees as soon as he stepped in and started dripping on the floor. 

"In case you haven't noticed it's raining," Stiles says, nodding hood head towards the doors behind him, where the rain is whipping heavily outside. He's not looking forward to going back out there.

"Wet floors are a hazard," the employee says. 

"My whole life is a fucking hazard," Stiles mutters, starting to stomp off. His shoes squeak obnoxiously as he goes, and he winces. Over his shoulder he calls, "Better put up a wet floor sign!"

He hears the kid call him an asshole and smirks to himself. At least he’s not the only one miserable today. Though he doubts the kid is anywhere close. At least he gets to stay inside during this mess. And probably doesn’t have finals coming up. Lucky bastard.

Stiles heads for the soda aisle first and grabs a case of Mt. Dew and throws it into his basket. Normally he can’t stand the stuff, but right now he could use the caffeine and he knows this will do the trick. Now all he needs is food, and he knows exactly what he’s in the mood for. Sure, he always feels like the typical poor college student when he buys it, but he can’t help it. His body has decided that it has a craving for chicken ramen, and he’s not going to deny it what it so desperately needs.

Except when he steps into the aisle it’s to see there’s only one case left on the almost empty shelves, and he’s not the only one eyeing it. On the opposite end of the aisle is none other than Theo Raeken, the bane of his existence. 

Stiles pushes his cart forward, his legs moving a little too quickly on the wet floor. He slides, almost falling for a moment, before righting himself and pushing forward. He’s almost made it. His hand reaches out for the box, only for Theo to grab it at the same time. He pulls, but Theo doesn’t let go. He pulls back hard, using Stiles’ still wet hands against him. The box slides out of his grip and Theo picks it up, holding it against his chest.

"If you value your life, you will drop your hands, and relinquish the ramen," Stiles says, glaring daggers at Theo. 

Theo, ever the annoying asshole, just smirks. "And why should I do that?"

"Because I've had a shit day and if anyone deserves this ramen, it's me."

“You think I haven’t had a shitty day?” Theo counters.

Stiles looks him over, taking in his dry clothes. “Considering how dry you are, no I don’t think you’ve had a shitty day. At least nowhere near as shitty as mine.”

“Not my fault you weren’t smart enough to stay out of the rain,” Theo shrugs.

Stiles narrows his eyes and jabs a finger into his chest, “My car wouldn’t start, you asshole. And I’ve been up for three days with no sleep because I’ve been studying for our damn chemistry final since Harris has it out for me and I need to do well or he’ll flunk me for the fun of it. And I came here for two things: Mt. Dew and chicken ramen. And I intend to walk out of here with both of those things. So hand it over.”

Theo looks surprised, and for a moment, Stiles thinks he might just do the right thing and give him what he wants. But of course that would be too easy. “No.”

Stiles groans, “Theo. Come on. I know you hate me but can’t you just take pity on me.”

Theo grins, “I could, but you see, I need this ramen too. It’s the only kind I like. However…”

“What?”

“There is more than enough in here for the two of us,” Theo says.

“What does that mean?”

“Simple, you let me drive you back home and then we share.”

Stiles thinks about it. Theo’s an ass, sure. But he’s offering to share, and drive him home so he doesn’t have to trudge back in the pouring rain. He doesn’t see any other option here. “Deal.” 

“Knew you’d make the right choice,” Theo says. He surprises Stiles by tossing the ramen into Stiles’ cart.

“You know I could just run off with this,” Stiles tells him.

“You could,” Theo says. “But then you’d have to walk home in the rain and I think we both know you don’t want that.”

Stiles hates that he’s right. As much as he would like to just run out of here, with both his Mt. Dew and ramen to himself, he doesn’t want to walk home in the still raging storm and risk getting sick. So he follows Theo down the aisle and towards the cash register, where Theo surprises Stiles by buying not only the ramen but the Mt. Dew as well. 

Stiles can’t help but be suspicious as he follows Theo out to his truck and they both jump inside, out of the cold rain. First he offers to share his food and give him a ride home, then he buys his much needed caffeine fix. It’s not something he’s used to.

It only gets stranger when they reach their apartment build and Theo leads him down the hall to his apartment. “You can take a shower and warm up if you want. And borrow some clothes. I know I have something that will fit you.”

Stiles just nods, his desire to get warm and dry overweighing his distrust. It’s not until he’s in the shower that he realizes he could have just taken a few packs of ramen for himself and walked down the hall to his apartment, where his own clothes and shower was waiting. Now he’s in Theo’s shower, stuck with his shampoo and body wash. Which actually smells good. Really good. Does Theo always smell like this? It’s not like he can just walk up to him and sniff him to find out.

He shakes his head. He shouldn’t be thinking about what Theo smells like right now. That’s weird, right? It’s totally weird. Maybe the cold and hunger got to his head.

A knock on the door has his jumping, “Hey. Food’s almost done.”

“Thanks!” Stiles calls back.

He pushes his thoughts away and focuses on rinsing his hair. Once he’s done he dries off quickly and puts on the clothes Theo left for him. Theo’s sitting at the table when he walks out, twirling his ramen around his fork. He nods his head to the spot across from him where another bowl is waiting, along with a glass of Mt. Dew.

Stiles takes his seat and immediately digs in. It’s still hot, maybe a little too hot, but he doesn’t care. He’s starving, and has been craving this stuff for days. “This is amazing,” Stiles mumbles around a bite.

Theo chuckles, “I’m sure it is.”

“Seriously,” Stiles says. “You are an expert ramen cooker.”

“All I did was cook noodles on the stove and pour in the seasoning, Stiles,” Theo says, smiling at him fondly.

“Yeah well, you did it perfectly,” Stiles says. “Mine always comes out a little soggy.”

“You probably cook it too long,” Theo says. “Which is unfortunate.”

“Nah I just cook it in the microwave,” Stiles says.

“Well that explains it,” Theo says, shaking his head. “Next time you want good ramen, just come here and I’ll make it for you.”

“Deal.”

They eat in silence for a while, Stiles finishing his food in record time. He accepts when Theo offers to make him more. Partly because he’s still hungry, and partly because he finds himself not wanting to leave yet. Which is strange. Any other time he’d be wanting to get away from Theo as quickly as possible. 

But something about today is different. There’s none of their usual bickering. They tease each other, sure. But it’s not leading to full blown arguments and insults. It’s strange, but it’s nice. So is Theo, he’s finding. Which of course Stiles can’t keep his mouth shut about.

“Why are you being so nice to me?” Stiles asks him, taking a drink of his soda.

“Why wouldn’t I be?”

“Because we hate each other,” Stiles says. “And you’re always messing with me.”

“I don’t hate you,” Theo says.

“You don’t?”

Theo shakes his head, “No. It’s the opposite in fact.”

“Then why do you give me so much shit all the time?”

“Because you’re always giving me shit,” Theo laughs. “And it’s fun messing with you. But I’ve never hated you, Stiles. In fact, I had been hoping we could be friends. But…”

“What?”

“I don’t think that’s possible anymore.”

Stiles frowns, “Why not? Is it because I’ve been a jerk? Because I am sorry about that. Everyone always tells me I’m too much for people sometimes. I just…”

“It’s not that,” Theo cuts in. “You’re not too much. You’re perfect.”

He ducks his head, and stirs the remainder of his food. Unfortunately there’s not much left, so it only serves to make the fork scrape across the bowl. Stiles winces and reaches out, placing his hand over Theo’s and stilling his movements. Theo’s head snaps up, his eyes meeting Stiles. 

And god, how had Stiles never realized how pretty his eyes are. Sure, he’s never been this close Theo before. Yet another thing that has his head spinning. But his _eyes_. He’s not thinking when he reaches up with his free hand and runs a finger along Theo’s cheek, just below his eye. 

“What are you doing?” Theo whispers, as if he’s afraid of speaking too loud and breaking the moment.

Something Stiles understands completely. This moment feels charged, his body thrumming with anticipation. 

“You have pretty eyes,” he whispers back. Unable to look away from the sea of green and gold. “I never noticed.”

“Because you haven’t been paying attention,” Theo replies.

Apparently Stiles hasn’t. Otherwise he would have noticed. Not just Theo’s eyes, but so many other things. Or maybe he had but he’d been too afraid of what it all meant.

“You said we couldn’t be friends,” Stiles says. “Why?”

“Because I don’t think I could be just friends with you.”

Stiles' heart is beating hard in his chest as he leans in closer, “I don’t think I can be just friends with you either.”

“So what are we going to do about it?”

“I do have one idea,” Stiles says, and then he’s closing the distance between them and kissing him. It’s a little off center at first, something that is easily rectified when tangles a hand in his hair and changes the angle. Stiles gasps when Theo tugs on his hair, and Theo smirks against his lips. 

“You’re shaking,” Theo mumbles against his lips. And it’s true, he is. Stiles hadn’t even noticed though, too wrapped up in Theo. “I think we need to get you warmed up.”

Stiles grins, “Yeah? How exactly are we going to do that?”

Theo stands up and pulls Stiles to his feet, “I have something mind, if you want to stay.”

Stiles can see the hesitation in his eyes, as if he’s expecting Stiles to change his find and bolt at any moment. He can’t have that. He steps into Theo’s space and kisses him, slow and deep. “I’m not going anywhere.”

As Theo leads him down the hall to his bedroom and proceeds to show Stiles just how he intends to keep him warm, Stiles decides that today isn’t really that bad after all. In fact, it’s pretty perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/comments make my day 💜  
> You can find me [here on tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
